De novias traidoras y hermanos traidores
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: Asami. Bolin. Una cita. Unas traiciones en la espalda. ¿Qué podría salir mal?


_**Sumary**_: Asami. Bolin. Una cita. Unas traiciones en la espalda. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

_**Disclaimer**_: Nada me pertenece. Todo es de Bryke (me da pereza escribir sus nombres completos) y Nickelodeon.

**N/A**: Esto es lo que sucede cuando buscas Bosami en DA y ves las conjeturas de una escena de la segunda temporada de LOK en la que se ve Bosami hard, pero no fue así. Es sólo una idea... Y... Bueno, el título es porque da morbo, mucho morbo. Y no se sabe cual de los hermanos es el traidor, quizás ambos. Enjoy!

_**PD**_: Leerlo con Rolling (Bolin xd) in the Deep de All The Ways es ultramega guay.

* * *

_**De novias traidoras y hermanos traidores**_

* * *

Bolin era un chico simple. O estaba alegre, o no lo estaba. Al no ver una sonrisa en sus labios supo que no estaba para nada alegre, o por lo menos, no lo aparentaba.

No sabía que le había llevado a la arena de Pro-Control. Estaba aburrida, y la idea de conocer el lugar que tanto había admirado resultaba tentadora. Lo que no esperaba la jo en de ojos verdes era toparse con Bolin en un no muy buen estado, llorando, con Pabu en el hombro y un ramo de flores rosadas en su mano derecha.

Curioso, muy curioso.

Caminó un poco hacia donde él se encontraba. Lucía miserable entre sollozos y lágrimas —y mocos, muchos mocos—, no pudo evitar que su corazón se oprimiera con fuerza y las ganas de llorar le invadieran. No entendía por qué, pero no era importante.

—Bolin... —tosió un poco. Su voz sonaba ronca, como si acabase de despertar— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Algo que le causo curiosidad era lo fácil de irritar que estaba su amigo, o conocido, Bolin. Sus puños se tensaron y ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, al contrario del hurón de fuego que le miraba fijamente, como si fuese un atacante.

—Por supuesto; mejor que nunca. Acabo de ver a mi hermano besando a la chica que me gusta... ¡Podría hacer una fiesta! —gritó con sarcasmo desbordante.

Pero a Asami no le importaba.

Bolin sólo tenía un hermano, que era su novio. Y si el hermano de Bolin había besado a la chica que le gustaba, que lo más posible era que fuera Korra, significaba que su novio había besado a Korra. Menudo desastre. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Oh... Vaya, no estaba al tanto de eso —masculló amargamente.

El cuerpo robusto del chico dio la vuelta, encontrándose con ella. Pudo observar que su rostro estaba bañado de lágrimas, algunas resbalándose, otras secas. Supo que no se encontraba para nada bien.

—A-Asami... —tragó en seco, con las mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza—. No sabía que eras tú, lo siento.

La heredera Sato titubeó un poco. Sus palabras no fueron precisamente claras, o por lo menos para ella.

—¿Lo sientes por gritarme o lo sientes por decirme, de mala gana, que mi novio había besado a alguien que no era yo? —preguntó con sinceridad, mordiéndose una uña—. Si fue la primera, no importa. Si fue la segunda...

Se llevó la mano al puente de su nariz, apretándolo con fuerza. Un mareo resonante le invadió por completo, pero no sabía si era por haber corrido tanto o por la explosión de emociones que había tenido hasta hace pocos segundos.

—Por ambas —rió de mala gana el maestro tierra.

Bolin se sentía apenado, y no el mismo sabía si se trataba de la primera o la segunda. Movió el ramo de rosas de lado a lado, acariciando a Pabu con la cabeza. Arrugó los labios con cierta molestia. Recordar aquel beso no era grato para él.

—Fue Korra, ¿No? —masculló la chica, sentándose en una banca con los ojos ligeramente cerrados.

Las palabras quisieron salir de los labios de Bolin, más no pudieron. Sólo atinó a sentarse nuevamente, aún jugando con el ramo de rosas.

—Sep —asintió levemente. No quería mirarle—. Lo siento... Al menos Korra y yo no éramos nada.

Asami suspiró, levantando la cabeza para poder mirarlo, a pesar de que él no lo estaba haciendo. Sonrió un poco, aunque sinceramente sólo quería llorar. Pero las mujeres fuertes no lloran, alguna vez dijo su madre. Y ella era fuerte, o eso se hacía creer.

¿Pero si era fuerte, por qué dolía tanto?

—Está bien, de todas formas lo suponía desde hace tiempo.

Bolin se soltó a llorar, alarmando a la chica que sólo atinó a darle unas palmadas en la cabeza con extrañez.

—¿O-O sea que y-yo era el único que... Que no lo... Que no lo...?

—... Sabía? Sí —asintió Asami con pesar—. Incluso las hijas de Tenzin lo sabían.ñ

Se lamentó de haber dicho eso, ya que Bolin se soltó a llorar con más fuerza. Lo abrazó un poco algo incomoda. Jamás había consolado a alguien, ni siquiera a su padre con la muerte de su madre. Ambos se habían aislado a sí mismos que ni siquiera existieron palabras de aliento.

Bolin, además de deprimido, se hallaba asombrado. Asami era la novia de Mako, ella debía estar llorando como una bebé recién nacida. La vergüenza era tanta que decidió limpiar sus lágrimas al igual que su orgullo, y dejar de llorar.

—Ya está —decidió, levantándose de un salto—. ¡No lloraré por Korra o el traidor de mi hermano! Voy a divertirme.

Asami, algo divertida por el repentino cambio de actitud, enarcó una ceja.

—Si tú lo dices...

Bolin se aclaró la voz, en actitud de seriedad, y le tendió su mano a la joven. Si él se había decidido a alegrar la noche, Asami también lo haría.

—Señorita Sato, ¿Gustaría de aceptar este humilde ramo de rosas y acompañarme a una deliciosa cena a la luz de la luna?

Un par de risas silenciosas no se hicieron esperar, y con actitud bonachona, Asami aceptó su mano.

—Sería un honor, señor —rió.

* * *

Asami, notablemente, se sentía incomoda. Sólo estaba vestida por una chaqueta roja y unos pantalones negros ajustados, justo lo que usaría para pilotear un biplano, no para salir a cenar.

Bolin no manejaba nada mal. No fue difícil enseñarle, y quedó orgullosa de su pupilo. Sobretodo de la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro algo hinchado por las lágrimas de antaño. No había nada mejor que la sensación de ayudar a alguien.

Bolin también tenía esa sensación. Ayudar a Asami era gratificante, porque algo le decía que detrás de la indiferencia que dejaba ver estaba destrozada. Pero se propuso que la noche fuera divertida para ambos.

—No es muy lujoso —dijo abriendo las puertas—, pero la comida te fascinará.

Ella nunca había ido al Restaurante de Narook, y le resultaba curioso y emocionante probar algo que no fuese la refinada comida de los lugares que solía concurrir. Su padre jamás la llevaría a un lugar así, pero le encantaba por el barullo que había.

—Los jugadores de Pro-Control suelen venir —explicó como si fuese un hecho asombroso y digno de admirar—. Me encontré con Tahno la otra vez... Que desagradable.

Tahno... Ese nombre le sonaba. ¿No sería aquel chico de cuna con el que solía jugar de pequeña? Si mal no recordaba, practicaba Pro-Control y se había vuelto un ególatra mujeriego de primera. Hace tanto que nos sabía algo de él.

—Ya... —asintió, pensativa—. ¿Sabes su apellido?

Asami se sentó elegantemente en una de las sillas. Eran cómodas. Bolin hizo lo mismo y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos mientras Asami depositaba el ramo en la mesa con suma delicadeza, como si fuese a romperse —aunque parecía técnicamente imposible.

—Langley, creo.

—Entonces lo conozco —sonrió un poco.

La cabeza de Bolin se inclinó hacia ella, sonriente.

—Veo que sí te gusta el Pro-Control.

Bolin pidió rápidamente algo de ramen y ensalada de camarones con huevos de pez Elefante Koi antes de que Asami pudiese responder. Ella sólo pidió una taza de ramen y soda para beber.

—Desde pequeña. A mi mamá le encantaba y siempre me llevaba a los torneos —sonrió. Atinó a jugar con sus dedos al nombrar a su progenitora fallecida—. Pienso que el control es fascinante.

El rostro de Bolin se iluminó. Allí, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que él amaba su deporte.a aquello logró sacarle una abierta y sincera sonrisa.

—¡Guay! A las chicas suele gustarle por esto —dijo el maestro tierra, señalándose a sí mismo con ego fingido.

Por lo que sabía, Mako era igual. Al fin notaba un parecido en ambos.

—Ya... Lo que tú digas —rió—. Me gustaría haber sido una maestra. Los padre de mi papá era un maestro fuego y mi mamá era maestra tierra

—¿En serio? Que extraño... —ladeó la cabeza, confuso—. Debiste ser maestra automáticamente. Pero bueno, uno de los hermanos de Tenzin es un no maestro y es el hijo del antiguo Avatar.

* * *

Las conversaciones habían sido tan amenas, que el tiempo pasó muy rápido para Asami. Incluso el tema de Mako y Korra había sido olvidado, por lo menos hasta ese momento. Estaban en el parque, frente al pequeño y oscuro estanque. La noche era cálida y, aunque era peligroso estar a esas altas horas de la noche en pleno parque de Ciudad República, ambos lo pasaban bien en silencio.

Pero el ambiente se había tornado tenso en pocos segundos. El silencio invadía lo que antes había sido una conversación entre ambos, y lo único que sonaba allí eran los sonidos que hacía Pabu mientras dormía en el hombro de su dueño. Bolin sabía lo que cruzaba por la mente de Asami, y Asami sabía lo que cruzaba por la mente de Bolin. No era agradable pensarlo.

El beso entre Korra y su hermano seguía torturándote y no podía detenerlo. Su mente era masoquista y lo reproducía como un video de evidencia en estación policial, una y otra vez. Intentaba pensar en lo lindo del clima más no podía. Y su compañera estaba igual.

Asami jugaba con un pétalo de rosa entre sus dedos y las ganas de llorar habían vuelto. Ella no lloraba, pero cuando sintió una lágrima caer maldijo por lo bajo. Ella lloraba. Cualquier ser humano lloraba.

—Pensabas en Mako y Korra, ¿No?

Fue una pregunta estúpida, pero ella no sabía que otra cosa decir en ese momento.

—Nope —respondió el chico con ganas de aligerar el ambiente, de nuevo—. Pensaba en que quizás te volverías una villana patea traseros y te unirías a los Igualitarios para vengarte de ellos y al final serias una mujer despechada en prisión.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y a pesar de que sonaba indignante, le hacía gracia.

—Eso suena a una obra de teatro en la Isla Ember, Bolin.

—¿Has ido? —preguntó el maestro tierra, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí —asintió la chica mientras admiraba el pétalo entre sus dedos—, y son horribles.

Rieron de nuevo, pero sólo un poco. Asami secó otra lágrima, pero el pequeño sollozo que había soltado se vio ahogado por la voz infantil de Bolin.

—Sé que no soy Mako, pero espero que —tosió un poco—... Hayas pasado una noche agradable.

Asami sonrió. Aquello había sido un apretón en su pecho, un cálido apretón. Unas palabras reconfortantes para una noche reconfortante.

—Y yo sé que no soy Korra, pero espero que la noche haya sido tan agradable como la mía —sonrió la heredara Sato.

La chica presionó sus labios contra el moflete de Bolin, y después volvió el silencio, pero no era incómodo. Sólo un silencio que aligeraba él pesar de ambos.

Y después de unos minutos, Bolin habló.

—Fue genial, Asami. Gracias.

El chico, pensativo, presionó sus labios contra los de ella, en un tipo de beso torpe e inexperto. Asami sonrió después, algo asombrada por el cálido tirón de emoción en su estómago.

Pero también le asombraba que, aquel famoso jugador de Pro-Control, jamás hubiese besado a alguien, porque lo había demostrado con crecer. Algo enternecida, lo besó con suavidad.

—Gracia a ti, llorón. Deberíamos volver antes de que Mako empiece a buscarte como loco, porque sé que lo hará.

El maestro tomó la mano de Asami entre las suyas, y caminaron hacia el satomóvil. Sin duda había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

* * *

No, no me maten. Quizás está terrible, pero me divertí escribiendo. Esta pareja es 0 famosa en el fandom de LOK, o por lo menos lo que he podido ver, así que espero que les haya gustado.

Seh, es muy distinto a como sucedió en la serie, pero me hubiese gustado que esto haya pasado. Pensaba en hacer que Mako lo buscara en el restaurante justo como en el capítulo, pero la escena del lago me llamó demasiado la atención y debía ponerla.


End file.
